


Good Morning, Darling

by Pomander



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Wood, Smut, Wake-Up Sex, a happy married couple, pre-game, pre-parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomander/pseuds/Pomander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel wakes her sleepy husband and they make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Darling

"Good morning, darling. it's a beatiful day outside."

Asgore was still far too tired to open his eyes, but he reached out and pulled his wife back down to him. Her warmth and softness pressed against his body in a way that made him never want to leave the bed. She nuzzled her face into his neck and giggled. Her breath tickled him and made him shiver in delight. His heavy eyelids parted and he smiled as he looked down at her form wrapped around his own. She smiled back at him lovingly.

"You can't sleep all day, Asgore." She cooed.

He tilted his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes. "I can try." He said softly. Between her warm body and the cool sheets, he felt a sense of calmness that could not be replicated in the waking world. He nestled further into his bed as if it could swallow him up.

Toriel laughed and reached up to slowly twirl a tuft of her husband's beard around one claw. "Well," she said slowly, "it looks like someone's already awake."

He felt her other paw stroke his hip and looked down to see his member already swollen and dripping. How had he not noticed? He reached down and stroked himself slowly, smearing his precum gently around the head with his thumb. Toriel gently pulled him away by the wrist and shifted herself over him, situating his erection between her navel and his. She took his thumb into her mouth and sucked gently, making Asgore's heart beat wildly. He could feel his own pulse throbbing against her belly. He was awake now.

He pressed his thumb gently against her tongue and her mouth opened slightly, allowing him to slide it out. He dragged it along her bottom lip before pulling it away completely, and leaned forward to replace it with his own mouth. He licked her lips and let out a deep sigh as she flicked her tongue against his. Kissing her always made his heart flutter, made him feel light headed. He stroked her cheek gently and closed his lips as she pressed back into him passionately. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, the added pressure against his cock making him moan.

She giggled and pulled out of the kiss with a coy smile.

"May I?" she asked.

"Please." he whispered.

Toriel pushed herself up onto her knees, straddling him. With one paw, she gently stroked his cock, and with the other she spread her lips open. Asgore closed his eyes and tilted his head back, panting as she situated him right at her entrance. _God, she's already so wet_ , he thought. He opened his eyes and held his own paws out in front of him, and she grabbed them and laced her fingers around his own before sliding down.

His breath caught in his throat as he felt himself slide into her too quickly. She must have been more wet than he realized, and he wasn't quite prepared to hit her cervix on the first go. She gasped and squeezed his hands tightly. Apparently she wasn't prepared, either. He helped her slide up a bit and she took a moment to catch her breath, using his arms to steady herself as she slid him back into her, more slowly this time. She relaxed around him and he savored the feel of her, warm and wet and soft. She slid herself up and down the length of him with a slow rhythm, taking more of him into her with each pass. He watched her close her eyes, watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. Finally she slid down all the way to the hilt, taking him completely inside her. She stilled and he could feel himself throbbing as her walls squeezed tightly around him. He couldn't help the soft groan that escaped his lips.

She let go of his paws and grabbed his hips to brace herself as she pushed back up off of him. Asgore grabbed her waist and pulled her back down, drawing a soft moan from her. He gyrated his hips in slow circles, feeling every surface of her insides with his cock as she shuddered around him. His hands moved around to her buttocks, squeezing them firmly to hold her in place as he pulled himself out of her and slid back in, teasingly slow.

He felt her legs tense up on either side of him, heard her panting his name softly, it almost sent him over the edge. He held his breath as he pulled out, and thrust back in again. He could feel her trembling. He thrust himself in one final time and let himself go, feeling her walls twitching around him as he spilled himself into her. The tension in her legs faded and he heard her sigh contentedly as she leaned down to kiss him again. He was still inside her as she planted her lips to his, humming sweetly into his mouth. He gently grabbed her hips and slid himself out of her, softening in the cool air. she wrapped herself around him and rubbed his shoulders gently.

Asgore could feel the sleepiness settling back into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her warm body against his own as he drifted back off.

"We can wake up and clean up later," he whispered, "why waste a beautiful morning?"

**Author's Note:**

> And eight weeks later, she wakes him up again with some great news!


End file.
